An increasing amount of handheld digital devices, such as, cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and the like are currently available with image capture devices, i.e., cameras. The users of such devices benefit from being able to capture an image. i.e., take a photograph, at any point in time or any occasion. Since these devices are typically always in the possession of the user, the opportunity for the user to capture an image is omnipresent. Along with providing the ever-present opportunity to capture the image, these devices additionally provide sufficient digital memory to store multiple images central processing unit (CPU) capabilities that provide for processing and analyzing the images and, in many instances, wireless communication means that allow the user to wirelessly communicate the image to other digital device users.
However, handheld devices, such as cellular telephones, PDAs and the like that are equipped with image capture capabilities may not be limited to conventional photo capture. In addition, such devices may include functionality to capture and decode visually encoded data or symbologies. Visually encoded data typically takes the form of linear barcodes, 2-dimensional barcodes, steganographically coded data and the like. Examples of conventional 2-dimensional barcodes include Quick Response (QR) code and DataMatrix. These types of 2-dimensional symbologies allow a large amount of data to be visually encoded in a relatively small area.
For example, in one hypothetical situation, a user of an image capture equipped handheld device may be interested in purchasing a large appliance or automobile. At the point of sale, typically a retail outlet or automotive dealer, the product may be on display along with a visually encoded tag. The visually encoded tag would allow the handheld device user to capture, decode and store information related to the product, such as product specification data, pricing information and the like. As is the case in this hypothetical situation many of the visually encoded tags that a handheld device will encounter are related to a commercial product or a commercial service that is being offered. In this instance, the encoded data is generally associated with a commercial entity. For example, the large appliance may be offered by the Sony Corporation and the automobile may be offered by Ford Motor Company.
Taking into account that visually encoded tags are typically provided for the user's benefit by a commercial entity it would be advantageous to the tag provider, as well as, adding to the overall experience of the handheld device user to provide visual images, typically brand related visual images, in conjunction with the confirmation view or other displays of the decoded information. One possible solution would be to preload, in the device's memory, the graphics (company logos, fonts, colors and the like) of tag participating companies, i.e., companies using visual codes in their advertising or marketing campaigns. During decoding of the encoded data, the decode application would access the memory to choose related graphics. For example, a tag determined to have data related to the Nokia Corporation would access and display a blue Nokia logo in conjunction with the display of the decoded confirmation information or other decoded tag data. However, this method is less than ideal because all of the participating companies and brands need to known beforehand, and if new companies or brands deploy visually encoded tags the digital device would be unable to display matching graphical elements, since none would be stored in the device's memory.
Another potential solution would be to provide for downloading of graphics during the decoding process. In some instances, visually encoded data will include commands and instructions for connecting with a remote network to access additional information, for example, initiating a browser and connecting with a company website. In this example, it would be possible to connect with the outside network resource and download the company or brand graphics from the external storage site. However, this potential solution would slow down the overall user experience and the user may incur network connection charges associated with the download process.
Additionally, often the recipient of visually encoded data will have a desire to store the decoded information. For example, if the encoded data includes a coupon or a hyperlink or the link, the user may wish to store the decoded information for future use or reference. Typically, if the user stores voluminous amounts of such data, they may experience difficulty in trying to locate the data in memory. This may be especially evident if the user can not recall the title of the stored decoded data or the search functions of the application are limited to browsing.
Therefore, a need exists to develop a method, system and computer program product that will allow for graphical representations, such as company or brand information, to be displayed in conjunction with decoded confirmation information or other decoded data from visually encoded tags. The desired application will take into account the relative small size display of handheld held devices, such that the application will properly format the data to accommodate the display of the graphical representations in conjunction with the decode confirmation or other decoded data. The desired method, system and computer program will provide for efficient, user-friendly, presentation of the graphical representations on the display, in that, the method will not rely on downloading of the graphical representations from an associated network service. In addition, the desired methods, systems and computer programs will not be limited to graphical representations stored in digital device memory but, rather, will provide for graphical representations that are uniquely associated with the visually encoded tag that is being read and decoded. Additionally, a need exists to develop a more efficient and user-friendly means for locating, within device memory, stored decoded data.